Sentinels
The Sentinels '''are an ancient brotherhood of warriors dedicated to the protection and advancement of mankind. They are the primary protagonists of the fanfic series, The Hunter History The Sentinels were founded alongside Illuminati by Seth, the First Sacred Gear wielder and third son of Adam and Eve sometime after the Great Flood. Having lost faith in God and now focused on protecting humanity, Seth gathered powerful individuals, both in influence and strength, including a large number of Sacred Gear wielders. Many hisitorical figures were also members too. Under Seth's guidance, the Sentinels acted as the shield and sword of mankind against the supernatural, while the Illuminati helped guide humans into advancement and enlightenment. After the Great War, following a moment where Seth also killed a Cambion infant before changing his mind, the Sentinels began accepting human-hybrids such as demigods, nephilims and cambions. It was in the hopes of helping them to see their humanity rather than being bound by their supernatural side's fate. Organization The Sentinels have a strict hierarchy. They designated from ranks One to Thirteen, with those of the former are also labeled as '''Initiates. Members of lowered ranks are instructed to follow the commands of their seniors unless ordered otherwise. The position of one's rank reflects on how many Terra Troopers can command. While the lower ranked numbers have no official title (except for Rank One), the three highest ranks have their own titles. They include: Master Labeled as Rank Eleven, Masters are the veterans of the brotherhood and the strongest Sentinels, equal to Ultimate-Class to Satan-class beings. Befitting their rank, the Masters have great authority over lower-ranked members and Illuminati Troopers, and are assigned to deal with the most dangerous missions. Some are even assigned command to large areas on the planet or given specific duities. Though they are the third highest rank, some might be more powerful than Grandmasters. Grandmaster This rank, Rank Twelve, is reserved for seven who are titled as Grandmasters. They are put in charge of the Sentinel operations in the seven continents (North America, South America, Antarctica, Europe, Africa, Asia and Australia). Along with leadership second only to the Supreme Grandmaster, the Grandmasters are the strongest members of the Sentinels, capable of fighting with Satan-Class individuals. Supreme Grandmaster The final rank, Supreme Grandmaster, or Rank Thirteen, is the highest authority among the Sentinels. Held by a single person, they are recognized as the leader of the Sentinels. They possess power on par with Satan-Class individuals or higher, as well as immense leadership to command the brotherhood. Strength Though the members are mainly humans (including hybrids), the Sentinels are a powerful organization. Charged with facing off normally powerful supernatural beings, the operatives have trained extensively. Along with that, many are Sacred Gear Wielders, Holy Sword users, Demonic Sword users, magicians and so on, giving them a large variant of abilities. Those of Master-rank are said to be on par with Ultimate Class Devil and Satan-Class individuals. The seven Grandmasters and Supreme Grandmasters are capable of fighting against individuals who are Satan-class and God-class and possibly even stronger. Equipment Relic The items named Relics are the Sentinels' attempts to recreate the Sacred Gears. At first, progress was slow and they were unable to make anything similar to God's creations. However, after God's death, development began to speed up during the beginning of the Renaissance Era. Relics do not possess the ability to gain a second form like Balance Breaker, but their powers are on par with Sacred Gears, as well as Holy Swords, Demonic Swords and other supernatural items. Many Sentinels of higher ranks wield said Relics, which are split into three groups: Offensive, Defensive and Supportive. Should a Sentinel die during an operation, the Relics will automatically return to the nearest Sentinel State-City. Uniforms Standard Uniform Combat Uniform The Sentinel's combat attire is a dark hooded blazer over a grey shirt and light weight breastplate. With it came matching pants. Also had grey bracers and greaves for the arms and legs respectively. The wearer also has fingerless black gloves and boots, with metal plates on the back of the former. The back of the coat is the Sentinel symbol, which was the Triquetra. Finally they wore a mask with T-shaped visor can be materialized to cover the face. Some members can customized their uniforms should they choose. Despite its simple appearance, the attire is made of nanites constructed from a combination of magic and science. Along with enhancing the wearer's physical capabilities, the suit comes with a HUD put into the mask, can heal wounds, and allow flight via the jets under the boots. It also has a built in teleporter that will immediately send the wearer to the nearest city-state should they killed. Members Supreme Grandmaster William "Gillian" Gilgamesh: A descendant of the famous Gilgamesh, who was also a follower of Seth, Walter is also the most richest human alive. He wields the Longinus, Dominus Treasure, which has been passed through his family for generations. Grandmasters Owen Cadman: Wielder of the Longinus Sacred Gear, Void Matrix, Owen is said to be next in line as the Supreme Grandmaster. He oversees operations in North America. Angeline Cherish: The Nephilim daughter of Archangel Michael, Angeline is also the wielder of the Longinus Sacred Gear, Aero Plume, which houses one of the Dragon Kings, the Wise Sky Dragon, Quetzalcoatl. She is in charge of operations in Australia. Mercer Ambrosius: A descendant of the First Magician, Merlin Ambrosius, and son of Eva Ambrosius and the Primordial Dragon Kur. Mercer is the Grandmaster in charge of Europe. He is also the lover of SS-Stray Devil Kuroka and father of their child, Hayabusa Ambrosius. Hakai Bail: The demigod son of Shiva, wielder of the Divine Armor Kavacha and Holy Sword Chandrahas, Hakai watches overs activities in Africa. He is the physically strongest of the Grandmasters. Cato Zoran: A former mercenary and wielder of the Longinus-class, Soul Thread, Cato is in charge of all operations in South America. Noctis Luminoso: Watching over Antarctica, Noctis is also the wielder of the Longinus, Celestial Meteor, which also holds the spirit of the Seraph, Cassiel. Masayoshi Jimmu: A descendant of the First Emperor of Japan, Jimmu, Masayoshi is the Grandmaster overseeing Asia and wielder of the Divine Sword, Futsu-no-Mitama. Masters Jiyu Yaegaki: The son of the late Cleria Belial and exorcist Masaomi Yaegaki, Isamu joined the Sentinels assigned to the Asian Branch. He combines the Belial Clan's "Worthlessness" ability with his swordsmanship and Sacred Gear, Sword Birth. Lucas Cardin: Serving as Walter's bodyguard, Lucas wields the Longinus Sacred Gear, Force Impact and carries out tasks that require secrecy. Ian Hudson: A former Exorcist, Ian left the Church due to conflict with the higher ups. Along with being the mentor of Dulio Gesualdo, Ian was titled the 'Gunslinger' for his incredible marksmanship with the dual pistol Sacred Gear, Stern Jaeger. Solomon: Descendant of the original Solomon, he is a powerful magician who studied under Eva Ambrosius. Zhech Molotok: Wielder of the Longinus, Blaze Specter, which houses the spirit of the Kami, Kagutschi, Zhech assists Jimmu in running the Sentinel's Asian Branch Alucard Helsing: A Dhamphir and descendant of the Vampire Hunter, Van Helsing. Along with possessing immense levels of power, all of the vampire abilities and none of their weaknesses, Alucard is highly proficient in the use of blood manipulation and Death Magic, as well as the wielder of Iris Gem, a Crystal Sacred Gear. Zed: a Grim Reaper-Human hybrid, son of the Grim Reaper Thanatos, Zed acts as an assassin. Cú Chulainn: A descendant of the Irish Hero Cú Chulainn, he is a powerful druid and wielder of the spear, Gae Bolg. Ingvild Leviathan: A descendant of the original Leviathan and wielder of the Longinus Sacred Gear, Nereid Kyrie. She is Jiyu's lover. Barak Skynde: The demigod son of Thor. Vincent Einstein: The descendant of the famous scientist Albert Einstein and head of the Sentinel's Research & Development Department. Along with his genius, he has developed a new type of magic based off of technology that rivals that of Ajuka Beelzebub and Azazel. Sigurd: The biological descendant of the hero Siegfried. He is the current wielder of Gram and said to be even more powerful than his ancestor. Lower Ranked Members Nathan and Natalie Hall: Rank 8, they are twin Nephalems with human heritage, they are an excellent team where Nathan is a master of light magic while Natalie is highly proficient in shadow magic. Former Members Seth: Founder of the Sentinel Brotherhood and first Supreme Grandmaster, Seth stepped down from the position several thousand years ago. Despite that, he still takes part in operations from time to time or serving as a trainer for the newest generations. The third son of Adam and Eve, he is also the wielder of the first Sacred Gear, Nexus Breaker. Eva Ambrosius: The previous Supreme Grandmaster, Eva is the descendant of Merlin Ambrosius, wife of the Primordial Dragon, Kur, mother of Mercer Ambrosius and grandmother of Byakuya Ambrosius. She is regarded as the most powerful magician alive. The Four Horsemen The Four Horsemen are the carriers for the spirits of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. Just like the heads of the Five Principle Clans who inherit their respective Sacred Beasts, four individuals are chosen to house the Horsemen per a deal Seth made with them thousands of years ago. Each wielder is granted great power as well as the ability to summon their Horsemen's respective mount, which can also be turned into motorcycles. Devin Ryder: Leader of the Four Horsemen and current possessor of the Pale Rider, Death. Walter Ryder: Current possessor of the Red Rider, War. Connor Ryder: Current possessor of the White Rider, Conquest. Fabien Ryder: The sole female member and current possessor of the Black Rider, Famine. Known City-States Trivia The Sentinel's symbol is the Trinity Symbol, also known as the Triquetra. It represents Seth, who is Adam and Eve's third son. Category:Primarch11 Category:Fanon Organizations Category:Organization